Experiment to Hope
by Calista Fitzgerald
Summary: About a mutant who is a test subject. Will she get out alive? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

            "Experiment to Hope" Ch.1- "Test Subject"

            This is my first X-Men Fan-fic Please review!

Cassandra London winced in pain as the whip lashed across her back. I could feel the tiny fibers dig into my flesh, blood starting to flow. 

            I did not scream, as much as I tried, because of the restrictive collar that forced me to stay silent. Each snap from the whip sounded like a million shots being fired next to my ears. 

"That is enough. Bring her in the room and turn the collar off. Hurry up!" said a man—the man that controlled my life. The man who had whipped me picked me up and dropped me in the little room—completely sound proof so I could not scream at them and put them in a trance. 

He quickly turned off the power on the collar, but before he could leave the room, I let my voice go. A piercing song came into the air, but the door was closed, so only the man who had put me in there was affected. He fell to the ground, and a few seconds later became unconscious. 

I looked out the large, thick window the people were looking in from. They could not even hear my voice through the room, and they only studied the affect I had on the guard. 

They also looked at my rapidly healing back, the deep cuts that stopped bleeding, creating instant scabs, and fading away into my pale skin. 

The "doctors" who watched her marked their papers, and tried to get better views of my quick healing. I only moved away, shielding her hurt back from their view. 

I finally stopped screaming and took my anger out on the man who had assaulted me. I started a vicious assault on the man, digging my nails into him and throwing him across the tiny room. He started bleeding heavily, causing me to wince. He had awakened, and was whimpering from the pain. 

I had hurt him. His arm looked broken and he had a horrible gash on his head. His back was bloody from where I had dug my nails into him and he looked… well hurt.

I looked out at the men staring at me. I was playing into their hands. Showing them my powers was what they wanted. They wanted a killing machine. I even saw one of them laugh and wink at me. 

That was too much. I looked down at the man I had hurt so badly and moved my hands over him concentrating. His broken arm began to mend itself, and his cuts healed. After only a few moments, all the pain I had caused him was gone. He stood up and looked at Cassie. 

"Why the hell did you do that? I'm the bad guy," he said, looking down at my weakened form from healing him.

"'Cuz I'm _not the bad guy…" I whispered and fainted. _

~*~*~*~

Healing the man had taken my energy quickly, and left me very tired. I looked around as I regained consciousness, and sighed. I was back in my old, cold, iron cell. I was very tired and could not heal myself as I felt the collar around my neck, prohibiting my powers. 

I looked up as I heard someone coming down the hall. They stopped outside my cell and I unwillingly yawned. I did not want anyone to see me weak. 

"So, how is our little test subject doing today?" Asked Dr. Graham, a vicious hater of mutants.

I didn't answer. I hated that scum, who passed himself off as a doctor. 

"Tired I see? I bet you would like me to turn off that collar so you could heal, wouldn't you? You would also like to use that strength of yours to break out of this cell and use your annoying voice to kill me, is that right? I am sure I am right. Well, my little test subject, I assume you are ready for some more tests, aren't you?" 

I still did not respond.

"Aren't you interested in what the next test is, mutant?" He inquired, with a sneer. "Well, I am not going to tell you, though I know you are dying to know. Come along." He said and opened the cell. He pressed a button, sending a shock into the collar, causing me to wince and drop down to my knees. Dr. Graham only laughed and pulled the chain connected to the collar, forcing me to stumble after him.

He walked fast, nearly dragging me, causing me to let out a few little whimpers of pain. I felt too tired. Why could he just let me sleep? 

We arrived in the laboratory, and Dr. Graham strapped me into a chair. There was a boy there, about 17, and really cute. He looked at me and vaguely smiled. He wore a collar also, but he was healthy and strong. He had not been here very long.

Dr. Graham looked at us as the boy and I looked at each other. "Well, I assume you wonder who each other are. Cassandra London meet Iceman," he said and laughed. The two of you are going to show us some fun. Whoever kills the other gets to live."


	2. Hope

Ch. 2- Hope

Has anyone even read this? Am I only writing this to myself? Seriously, I have NO reviews! PLEASE REVIEW! please? I just want to know if my story is any good. 

The two of us gasped and looked at each other. I found my voice and said as loudly as was possible with the collar, "Never! I will never kill for your own sick amusement!"

            "Iceman" proclaimed many of the same thoughts and Dr. Graham only laughed. "If you don't fight, I will kill you both," He said sinisterly.

            I protested and said there was no way I would fight. Dr. Graham only called in a guard with a gun and told him to shoot us. I screamed, though not in my siren voice, so I didn't affect anything. Dr. Graham laughed at my helplessness and said, "Well? What is your decision?"

            I was about to protest again, but Iceman caught my attention. He winked at me as if to say 'play along' so I shut my mouth. 

            "Fine," Iceman said and I nodded meekly. Some men un-strapped us and pulled us to a big arena room. They did not turn off the power on the collar, but waited until they were outside the room and used a remote control. (Why they didn't do this before I can only guess.)

              With my power returned, I felt my strength begin to return. Iceman looked at me as if he didn't know quite what to do; I leaned over to him and whispered in his ear, "I'm sure they can hear everything that goes on in here. From your name I'm guessing you can make ice. Do you think you could freeze these collars? Then maybe I can break them off." He nodded and put his hand out. I could feel the chill coming near me and ice froze around my heavy, iron collar. 

            My strength was back and I grabbed the collar and snapped it like a twig. I could see the people on the other side of the wall looking at us in surprise and they put the power back on Iceman's collar. I could see they didn't know what to do, because I wore no collar anymore, and I could feel the power surging through me. 

            Iceman looked weak, and he didn't get a chance to freeze his own collar, so I didn't think I would have the strength to break off his collar. I grabbed the collar, and with all my strength I pulled. I could feel the metal weaken, and the shocks going through the collar trying to stop me from breaking it off. 

            Finally, the iron snapped, giving Iceman his powers back and turning them on the glass wall. Though the wall was strong, and the glass extremely sturdy, after Iceman froze it, I immediately went to work at destroying it. I threw my weight against it and punched and kicked as much as my strength would permit. Finally, I saw a crack begin to form and the glass began to crack into pieces. It fell with a thud, sending shards everywhere, stabbing many of the people who guarded us. 

            Iceman and I ran from the arena, many people running after us in close pursuit. I turned to face them and yelled at Iceman to cover his ears. He looked confused but did as he was told, and I screamed. All those coming after us stopped and fell to the ground. 

            I smiled and looked over at Iceman, "Pretty cool, huh?" I said and then jumped when I realized covering his ears hadn't been enough. He lay there, unconscious from my song. I silently cursed my stupid voice and tried to awaken him. He didn't stir and I started yelling out swears. 

            I realized I wasn't doing him any good by yelling more, and I picked him up. 

Amazingly, it wasn't as hard as I thought, and I ran down the hall, desperately trying to find a way out of the lab. 

~*~*~*~

            I searched around the immense building, not knowing where to turn. I had never been on my own in the place before, though I had been there five years, ever since I became a mutant when I was twelve. 

            Iceman began to stir in my arms, and I knew I wouldn't have much time until the guards awoke and came after us. "Iceman?" I asked trying to revive him. 

            "Marie?" He whispered and I set him down. He looked dazed and I almost laughed at the expression on his face.   

            "No, it's Cassie, remember? Come on wake up!" 

            He looked up at me and realization dawned on him, "What happened?" 

            "I guess my 'song' was a little more powerful than I thought. Come on we have to get out of here!" I quickly explained, "Um… who's Marie?" 

            "Huh?" Iceman asked.

            "Marie… you said her name a few minutes ago," I told him as we ran down the hall. 

            "Oh… that's my girlfriend."

            "Oh," I responded, a little annoyed that he was taken. He _was_ cute. "So, I'm guessing your real name isn't Iceman. What is it?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

            "It's Bobby, Bobby Drake," he answered after a little hesitation.

            "What… you don't trust me? Is that the reason for the hesitation?"

            "No… well… sort of… I mean… Well they say if you get caught, don't say your real name. I just want to be safe."

            "So you think I'm the enemy?" I countered.

             "No! I mean… well someone might hear…" He said lamely.

            I smiled at his flustered manner, and was about to respond, when we came to a junction. "Where do we go now…?" I murmured, afraid of the consequences my taking the wrong path.  

            "Um…" Bobby started, but was interrupted by a shout of, "Bobby!"

            A teenage girl came running up to him, followed by three other people. The girl was about my age, with dark hair except for two white streaks in front. She wore gloves up to her forearms and wore a smile across her face. _This must be Marie. _

            The others that stood behind the hugging couple were a tough looking man, who looked about mid-thirties, a white-haired African American woman, and a blue skinned man with a tail. "Iceman, good to see you're alright. But before you love birds waste any more time, we gotta get out of here," said the tough looking man. 

            "Oh right," Bobby said and turned to me, "This is Cassie. I'll explain later."

            The others smiled at me and I looked away. I didn't feel comfortable with so many people. They were all friends, allies. I felt so left out, so small. 

            "Come on, lets go," the woman said, and we started running the way they came. I held back a little as I watched Bobby and Marie hold each others hands. They were so in love, they had someone else. I felt a small tear fall down my cheek and quickly wiped it away. This wasn't the time to feel sorry for myself. 

            We came to what appeared to be a normal office, and casually walked out through the back. There was a jet back there, where everyone climbed into. I sat down uncomfortably and sighed. How had my world changed so much? My daily life had been so… monotonous for five years. Each day was the same: tests… experiments. That was all I had known for five years. I hadn't even seen the outside for all that time. 

            It was amazing how bright it was outside. I had lost track of the days inside the cell. It was always dark. The only reason I know it was five years was because the "doctors" had some sick joke about my eighteenth birthday. When I came to the lab, they told me I would stay there until I turned eighteen… when they would get to explore the amazing world of a mutant cadaver. 

            It still makes me cringe as I think about their taunts. Each birthday they would celebrate with a birthday cake. The first, my thirteenth birthday, there were five candles on it. The next year there were four, then three, then two, and my last birthday there was one. 

            My last year. They celebrated that they were coming closer to my death. They whipped me more. They shot me with machine guns until I was nearly dead. There were so many other things they did.

            For my fifteenth birthday, they brought me to a man named Stryker. He fitted my body with a metal, called anamantium, which made my body much stronger. I can still remember that horrible experiment. The pain was so fierce I was sure I would die. 

            Afterward, the "doctors" talked about how it was amazing, but how they were disappointed that I didn't get claws like some past experiments. On the way back they kept me in a small cage with my collar bolted to the bars. 

            They laughed that I was uncomfortable. I was still weak from the experiment, and I could barely move. The guard took advantage of the situation and raped me. I strangled him when he fell asleep. Though the "doctors" weren't exactly happy that I killed own of their men, they marveled at my strength and were even a little pleased with me. 

            I felt myself get angrier as I sat in that seat. I tuned out everything around me, and only went back over these memories. 

            "Cassie?" I instantly came back to the present as the blue skinned man said my name. "Are you alright?" 

            I nodded, and turned away from him. I could tell he was a little upset that I was so rude to him but he didn't press it and turned away.

            I felt tears come to my eyes. I blinked them away and looked up. I couldn't cry. Crying is weak. I refuse to be weak from now on.

            I am not an Experiment any more. I will not let anyone treat me like one. No one. I will never be treated as a test subject again. I won't be told that I have a limited time to live. It will be my choice. My life. Mine! I have hope. Hope of a new life. A new life I am ready to take. 

Ok… well what did you think of it? Just click the purple button down there and SUBMIT REVIEW! PLEASE? 


	3. Past

Hi everyone, I now have 5 reviews! That is SO cool… yeah well thanks for reviewing, and please keep at it. Yeah at first when I read the Mary-sue review, I'm like huh? I swear I must be the only person who's never heard of that expression. I had to search for Mary-sue on google to find out what it was (yeah I know I'm pathetic, but I wanted to know what it was) So well I found out what it was and I quote, "a Mary Sue is a fan created character, usually representing the author, with a story built around it. Mary Sues are not necessarily bad, but there are dangers in writing such a character in fan fiction." Keep in mind, Cassie is _not based on me. I like having a main character… that's like… a hero… ok well I guess you're probably wondering why I'm just babbling on, but I take my reviews very seriously (at least when they're nice hehe) So, I'm going to __try to stop writing Cassie as a 'major mary-sue' (the keyword there being _try_) so a romance is going to happen eventually between…? I don't know. So far I've gotten suggestions of Pyro and Kurt so I'd like some reviews on that. Who should Cassie get 'romantically involved' with? After you read this, review and give me your opinion. (Ok you better read this already because I wrote __way too much)_

"Chapter 3- "Past"

I looked out the window as we landed. It looked like a basketball court, but I immediately dismissed that idea until it started to open up and we went underground. This place was high-tech… wherever it was. 

            Once we landed the blue skinned man helped me out and I took a deep breath. There were people all around the jet, mostly teenagers. A man in a wheel chair got my attention as he came over to Bobby and said hello.

            "Hello Professor," Bobby said to the man. 

            "Hello Bobby, are you alright?" he said in a concerned voice.

            "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks to Cassie," he said and turned toward me. 

            I shrank back a little but tried to act calm. "Hello," I mumbled.

            "Hello," the man said, seeming to enter my thoughts. ~Don't be afraid. We aren't going to hurt you~

            I didn't say anything and looked away. 

            "Bobby, Rogue please escort Cassandra to my office. I will be up shortly." He told the teens and Bobby urged me to come with him. I slowly walked forward, and Rogue tried to start a conversation with me. 

            "So, Cassie… can I call you Cassie?" she asked slowly.

            I shrugged and looked away. 

            "Um… so… you should like it here. You'll fit right in here. Everyone's really nice… maybe you can even share a room with me," she suggested and smiled.

            I attempted to smile back but it didn't turn out very well. Why can I just be nice to people? 

            "Yeah…" she started after I remained silent. "Kitty and Jubilee share my room with me. We could use another girl. I'm sure they'd be glad to have you," Rogue smiled again. 

            By this time we arrived at the professor's office and Bobby told me to sit down. The two of them looked uncomfortable, and I decided I was being a little mean by practically ignoring them. "Um… what is this place?" I asked quietly.

            "It's a school," Bobby spoke up. "For people like us… mutants."

            "Mutants… you mean all those people were mutants? Why hasn't the government shut you guys down? I mean… isn't it illegal to have a school full of mutants?"

            "Well to the outside world, the school's just a school for the gifted, they don't know were mutants," Marie explained.         

            "Oh…" I replied lamely, and we spent the rest of the time in silence. This place was just a barrel of laughs, wasn't it?

~*~*~*~ 

            "Hello Cassandra. I think it is time for a proper introduction. I am Professor Charles Xavier, and this is my school," the professor said as he came into the room. The people that 'rescued' Bobby came in with him. 

            "…Hi…" I mumbled and looked down. 

            ~It's all right. We are all friends~ His thoughts invaded in my own again. I looked up at him with a scowl. 

            "Please don't do that," I said, a little upset. 

            "If you wish," the professor replied and wheeled behind his desk. "I understand that you were a test subject at Graham's. Am I correct?" 

            "Yes."

            "I… I wonder if you would permit me to look into you mind," he said as he leaned forward. I could feel my breath come quicker. 

            "Why?" 

            "I want to find out exactly what happened. Will you allow me to?" 

            How was I supposed to stop him anyway? "Fine."

            He came closer to me and raised his hand to my head.

            I felt myself be transported to another world. Time seemed to repeat itself… a little more than five years ago…

            I went back to that day at school. Holly had told me that day to stop dressing in Wal-Mart fashions. I went to the bathroom and cried. The next day at school she told me I smelled funny. I turned to her to retort, but what came out of my mouth was an ear piercing scream. Nearly everyone in the school went into a trance…except me. 

            I ran out of the school, tears streaming down my face. I came home to my parents yelling at one another. I tried to go in unnoticed, but as I opened the door they turned to me.

            "Oh… Cassie… did you have a short day today? You should have told me," my mother told me uncomfortably.

            "Um… I didn't have a short day… something happened…" I started, but my father cut me off. He was obviously in a bad mood.

            "What do you mean? You ditched school?" he asked forcefully.

            "No… I…" I started, tears coming to my eyes. I ran upstairs to my bedroom and sobbed on my pillow, my two braids coming out.

            "Honey, what's the matter?" my mother asked from the doorway. 

            I only cried louder.

            "Honey… what's wrong?"

            I looked up at her as she sat down next to me. "I… something happened… I don't know what. I screamed at Holly and everyone just fell down…"

            "They fell down? What do you mean?" she asked stroking my hair.

            "From my voice, something in my voice made them do it." 

            "She's a damn mutant!" A voice came from the hallway. My father came into my bedroom and pulled me up. "What the hell did you do?" I could smell the beer on his breath.

            "She's not a mutant!" my mother yelled at him.

            "That's what it sounds like." He grabbed my arm and pulled me off the bed. I slammed into the nightstand, knocking over the lamp. I landed on top of it, and I felt the shards of glass cut into my abdomen. I groaned in pain, and my mother screamed. 

            I turned over, the blood staining the carpet and my clothes. 

            "Look what you did!" my mother screamed at my father pushing him into the wall. "Damn you!" 

            I lay there in agony and watched the too exchange furious words. 

            "Oh my God!" my father yelled and pointed at me. 

            I looked down at my stomach and saw the glass fall out, the cuts magically healing. 

            "I told you, she's a damn mutant!" he screamed again. 

            By this time I was completely healed and I stood up.

            My mother looked scared and backed away from me. My father looked disgusted and pushed me away from him. 

            He pulled my mother out of the room and slammed the door in my face. I heard the door click, leaving me locked in the room. Outside I could hear my father telling my mother that he knew I place they took 'things' like me. She was crying softly, and I heard her softly agree. 

            I screamed to let me out and I would cause any trouble, but it just fell on deaf ears. 

            I stayed in my room for the rest of the day, and late that night fell asleep. The next day I awoke and immediately yelled at my door. No one came, and I sat down and cried. At almost noon, the door was flung open, and before I could even realize who had opened it, a dart was shot into my neck, leaving my last thought to be falling to the floor.

            When I awoke I was in the place I would stay for the next five years, my cell. I looked up and saw Dr. Graham for the first time. He smiled at me, and I tried to move away from him.

            I couldn't.

            The collar was already around my neck and I was chained to the table. 

            I felt the feelings all over again. Where was I? What was going on? Where were Mommy and Daddy?

            "…Where am I?" I managed to choke out.

            "Your new home, the place where unwanted children go, unwanted mutants," he sneered.

            "I'm not a mutant," I tried to argue.

            He only laughed at this. "Then how do you explain the screaming, and the quick healing?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

            I looked away, unwilling to face the truth. 

            "What do you want with me?" I managed to ask.

            "My, dear, I only want you life…"

            I entered one of the experiments. I was completely chained to a wall, unable to move, not able to use my powers because of the collar. I saw the water begin to fill the tank, and after a few seconds, it was over my head. 

            I could feel it again, the helplessness, the fear. My lungs felt as if they would burst.

            "MAKE IT STOP!"I screamed, immediately stopping the memory.

            Everything around me had stopped. Everyone was on the floor. How did they get that way… 

            Oh that's right… Number one on my to do list: remember not to scream. 


	4. Scared Stiff

Hello thanks for all the reviews. 

Sorry it's taken so long to update, but I have been getting a ton of homework lately and I've had almost no time to write. And, whenever I had a few minutes to spare I couldn't even think of more than two sentences to write at a time. So, I'm all alone on Friday night with nothing to do, so I wrote a chapter. I'll try to write more soon, but I can't guarantee when. 

Ava- I should probably answer your questions so here goes: They spent all the money on the anamantium stuff because it's all just a test to see who her body reacts to everything. They wanted to see how her body was as she was alive_ and dead. And, when they planned on killing her all they would have to do is kill her with the collar on, because once she's dead, she dead, her body can't bring her back after that. _

Remnats-2011-I just wanted to say I didn't mean to say that your older review was mean. I just meant that, I never meant to make my story 'mary-sue' to begin with. 

            Ok so on with the story:

            "Scared Stiff"

I looked at their motionless bodies, no sounds throughout the entire school. My stupid voice has been more annoying then good. 

            The professor was slumped over in his wheel chair, and I tapped him trying to break the spell my voice had put over all of them.

            "Uh… Professor?" I said, keeping my voice in check.

            No response.

            "Shit," I whispered, getting very irritated. The only thing to do now was to sit and wait.

            It didn't take long for the Professor to awaken, only a few minutes. 

            "Sorry," I mumbled. "That was just a really bad memory," I explained, recalling the feeling that I was going to die in the tank of water. When finally they turned off the collar, so I could at least survive, until when my healing couldn't keep me conscious, I blacked out, and I awoke later in my cell, connected to monitors measuring my heart beat. As soon as I awoke though, the power on the collar went back on, and I was alone.

            "I can understand," the professor answered, everyone else in the room awakening.

            They all looked dazed, and looked at me, all knowing it was me that had caused them to go into the stupor.   

            "Sorry," I said once again.

            "Well, we'll just have to teach you how to control that voice of yours," the professor chuckled, and I managed half a smile. "Storm, I think you should have Hank take a look at Cassandra, and Rogue, after she is done with that I would like you to take her to your room."

            "Uh… Professor, what do you mean…? 'Have Hank take a look at me'. Who's Hank?" I asked, wondering what he had in store for me.

            "He is our physician here ever since… for quite awhile," he said, a look of sadness crossing his face. "I would like him to take a look at you."

            "I don't need a doctor. Maybe you don't understand, I heal really fast," I explained.

            "I_ understand that, Cassandra. I just think we should assess your situation before we rush into it." The professor said, matching my gaze. _

            I raised my eyebrows a little, showing how I thought that was just a lot of crap. "Fine," I said and stood up, walking quickly pass Storm and out of the room, trying to make a dramatic exit. But then outside, I didn't know where to go, so I had to wait anyways. I rolled my eyes as I heard the professor say to Storm, "Be patient with her, she'll come around."

            As she emerged, she greeted me warmly, and told me to come with her. "So… Cassie… It is all right if I call you Cassie isn't it?"

            I only shrugged.

            She smiled and said, "That's such a pretty name. Were you named after anyone?"

            This made me cringe. "I'm named after my mother. It was her middle name."

            "Was? Did she die?" she questioned, seeing my distraught expression. 

            I didn't answer for a minute. "No… at least I don't think so. But I never want to see her again… ever," I said, still looking down. I _couldn't _meet her gaze. For her to know that I was brought to Dr. Graham _by my parents…  Though Professor Xavier knew, I couldn't let anyone else know._

            "Oh…" she answered, not knowing how to respond. "Well here we are," she cheerfully said as came to a lab.

            I froze at the door. "I'm not… I'm not going in there," I whispered as I looked at all the different devices. The thoughts of the past experiments filled my brain. All the times I thought I would die.

            The lab where I got the anamantium… no there was no way I was going in there.

            I turned to run away from it, and bumped right into a man coming in. He looked startled, and then he smiled. 

            "You must be Cassandra. If you would please come in." he said ushering me into the white room.

            I felt my breath coming faster as I entered the room. My heart seemed to be pounding through my chest.

            "Is something wrong?" he asked and took my hand.

            I ran. I could hear Storm and Hank yelling after me to stop, but I kept going. That place was too scary. 

            "Whoa—where's the fire?" asked a voice as I turned the corner. I stopped and looked at Bobby. What was he doing here?

            I heard Storm and Hank coming closer, so I turned to run again, but he grabbed my arm. With more force this time he asked, "What's wrong?"

            I collapsed to the floor, tears streaming down my face. "I _can't go in there! I just can't!"_

            "Go in where?" he asked, kneeling down next to me.

            By this time Storm and Hank had caught up with me and were standing there asking what was wrong.

            My only response was to cry. I kept muttering things like, "I can't go in there and leave me alone." I couldn't think straight, and most of the things around me became a blur. I felt a little prick and drifted off to sleep.

            When I awoke, there were voices nearby. I opened my eyes, blinking several times trying to get the blurriness to go away. "Where… where am I?" I asked. 

            The talking stopped and Storm came next to me and kneeled down. "You okay?"

            "Um… I guess so…" I replied trying to focus. "Where am I?" I repeated.

            "You're in Rogue's room. We thought… well from what happened at the lab that we better not bring you in there."

            "I really freaked out didn't I?" I replied, trying to make light of my hysteria. 

            She nodded and smiled. "Are you sure you're alright?"

            "I'm fine," I said and stood up. Storm looked like she was afraid I would fall over or something and rushed to my side. "Really, _I'm fine_." I repeated. "What did you give me anyway?" I asked.

            "A tranquilizer," said a voice that sounded like Hank. He walked over to me and held out his hand, "I don't believe we've been properly introduced. I am Dr. Hank McCoy." 

            I just looked at his hand for a minute. I still didn't trust him; after all he _was a doctor, and he __did give me a tranquilizer. Most of the doctors I had experienced in my lifetime had been… well evil. _

            He looked a little hurt that I hesitated to shake his hand, but he tried to keep going with the conversation. "I don't believe you've told me your name…"

            "You already know it. Remember?" I asked, almost smart-alecky. 

            He didn't seem to know how to respond to my lack of manners, so he changed the subject. "The reason I used the tranquilzer was because you were hysterical. You needed to be calmed down."

            "Well, I'm calm, okay? Now can I please be left alone?" I asked, getting a tired of talking to this man. 

            "Of course," Storm said and pulled him away. "I'll see you tomorrow Cassie." She called and they left the room.

            For a few minutes I didn't know what to do. I just stood there doing nothing. I didn't even know what time it was. Though, that wouldn't make any difference. Today was the first day I had seen the sun in years. So, morning and night weren't very important. 

            I heard voices coming near the room, and I prepared myself for some visitors. 

            "He was like so cute. Why won't he notice me? I am _so_ sick of this," said one of the voices.

            "That's what you say about _everyone_ Kitty. John is just kind of hard to talk to." Said a second voice, which sounded like Rogue.

            "What I don't get is why you even like him. I mean, _he_ did join Magneto. That proves he's not one of the good guys." I third voice answered.

            The doorknob turned, and I immediately tried to make myself look busy. I didn't want them to know I was listening to their conversation, though they weren't very discreet about keeping their voices down.

            "Oh… hi," The first voice said as she spotted me in the doorway.

            "Hi…" I shyly replied. It would probably be better if I at least tried to be nice to them. I would be sharing the room with them.

            "Oh, hi Cassie… I guess were roommates now." Rogue said warmly. 

            "Hi, I'm Jubilation Lee, but everyone calls me Jubilee." One of the girls said.

            "I'm Kitty, also known as Shadowcat," said the other girl. "We'll have like so much fun together."

            I managed half a smile, though I didn't feel comfortable around them. "Yeah… I'm sure we will…"

            "Well, I'm going to bed, classes in the morning," said Jubilee.

            "Yeah me too," Rogue agreed, moving towards a dresser.

            "What time is it anyways?" I asked, not tired at all.

            "It's a little after eleven. The professor gets pissed if we stay up too late." Jubilee explained.

            "Oh…" I said and sat on the bed awkwardly. I didn't have anything to change into for bed, and I wasn't tired. "I think I'll just walk around a little." I mumbled, though no one was really listening. They had started talking about some guy again, so they were oblivious to everything else.

            Most of the lights were out and I cautiously made my way downstairs. I arrived in kitchen, where the lights were off, and I flipped them on. I suddenly noticed that I was really hungry, so I moved towards the refrigerator. There wasn't much there, and I finally just grabbed some milk and searched for some cereal in the cupboards. 

            "Isn't it time for you to be in bed?" a voice behind me asked.

            I spun around quickly and looked at the boy. "What do you want?" 

            "It's lights out you know." He explained and started flicking a lighter in his hand.

            "So? I'm hungry… is there some law against being up after 'lights out'?"

            "Yes," he said looking deadly serious.

            I felt my face turn ashen white. I had violated some rule? What would they do with me?

            "You are too easy," he said chuckling. His face was full of mischief as he turned away from me. "Did you really think you would get in trouble for that?"

            "I don't know… I would have at the… where I was before." I said, trying to dismiss my ignorance.

            "You're the new girl, aren't you? The one that Bobby saved?" 

            "Bobby didn't save me! I saved him!" I answered, a little annoyed.

            He chuckled again. "It figures he wouldn't want to admit that a _girl saved him. I know I wouldn't." _

            "Excuse me? A girl is just as capable as a boy. Maybe more so." I said rising, my cheeks stained red. 

            "Oh really?" He said coming closer, still flicking his lighter. "Prove it." 

            With a quick movement I seized his lighter, and I held it out of his reach. "Well… I guess it _was_ more so." I said and dropped the lighter in his hand. "Goodnight… I didn't catch your name?" 

            "You can call me Pyro." He answered, a little disheartened that I snatched away his lighter so easily. 

            "Well goodnight Pyro… nice to meet you." I said, turning to leave. 

            A second later I was against him, my arm twisted against my back. "Looks like I win," he whispered in my ear. 

            "Not quite," I said, flipping him over my head. He landed with a thud on the ground. I started to laugh, until I noticed the blood seeping from his head…

Not my best work, but it'll get better, trust me. It's just taking awhile to get where I'm going with this story. (oh and just for the record, I'm having Pryo to have come back from Magneto's so that's why he's there) Please review even if you have before. I LOVE REVIEWS! Thanks for reading.


End file.
